One More Time, One More Chance
by Danielle Winters
Summary: The king will do anything just to see her queen alive and well again.


**Author's Note:** I was reading a Rurouni Kenshi fanfiction when I came across the song One More Time, One More Chance by Masayoshi Yamazaki. The song was used in one of my favorite animated films, 5 centimeters per second. To cut things short, I was inspired by this song and decided to write a Sailor Moon fanfiction. As much as I want to write a break-up fic, I decided to use the canon instead since I love the canon more than the anime. Its been years since I last wrote a Sailor Moon fanfic so please, enjoy reading and I look forward for your reviews.

**One More Time, One More Chance**

**Danielle Winters**

Encased in a crystal, the once mighty Neo Queen Serenity has been encased in a crystal. The Dark Moon Kingdom's invasion took a toll on the queen who tried to protect everyone from forces of the enemy looming in the outskirts of utopia. King Endymion sighed and closed his eyes as he touched the crystal that encased the body of his wife. "What will I do without you?" He whispered to no one. "I failed you again."

The huge palace that was used be filled with laughter and happiness had turned into a deserted place. His queen's senshi had been put to sleep as well. His daughter has been sent back to time to ask the help from her queen's past self. He pushed himself away from his queen for he could feel his heart breaking every time he sees her. He missed being with her. He missed her greatly. Life was not the same without her.

Wondering around his empty palace, the king decided to pay Sailor Pluto a visit. He needed someone to talk or else the stillness of utopia will drive him mad. He had an ulterior motive as well for paying the guardian of time a visit.

* * *

><p>"You highness!" Sailor Pluto got down on one knee to pay her respect to the regent in front of her.<p>

"No need for formalities." The king said.

"I'm pleased that you visited me your highness but I know that you have something else in mind aside from a friendly chat and occasional update about the movement of the Dark Moon Kingdom."

"You know me so well Setsuna." The king acknowledged. "I was wondering if you can give me, even if it's just an hour, to go back to the past and see Usako."

Shock was an understatement to describe Sailor Pluto's expression. "_The king greatly misses the queen."_ Sailor Pluto thought. She held the time staff tightly. "Sending you to the past my jeopardize small lady's mission your highness. Furthermore, you might disrupt the space time continuum…" Sailor Pluto explained but the stubborn king cut her off.

"I know the repercussions Setsuna. I will make sure my past self will not see me. I will make sure Usako will not recognize me as well." The king sighed. "Please Setsuna, I know this is selfish of me but I just need this…" His voice almost cracked but he tried to maintain his composure.

"Very well your highness." Sailor Pluto agreed as she gave the king a time key. "Just an hour your highness, afterwards, you have to come back."

"Thank you." The king graciously accepted the key and clutched it close to his heart. "And Setsuna, there is something else I will be asking you to do…"

* * *

><p>Usagi was sitting alone in the park. Mamoru was too busy looking after Chibi-usa. She knows it's silly to be jealous of a child but she couldn't help it. Three of her friends disappeared from a battle with the new enemy will Minako was busy patrolling making sure she is safe. She couldn't feel more alone.<p>

"Oh Mamo-chan…" She whispered as she stared at the star-shaped locket she held in her hand. She was on the verge of crying when she noticed someone was standing in front of her. She looked up and saw that this man was handing her a handkerchief.

"Oh…thank you…" She said meekly as she accepted the handkerchief.

"I just noticed that you were on the verge of crying miss and decided to offer you my handkerchief." The man answered, "Would you mind if I sit beside you?" He asked. Usagi shook her head and the man took it as a sign that he can sit beside her.

"Thank you again sir." Usagi said as she returned the handkerchief. The man took it from her. Usagi looked at the man who was wearing a thick sunglass and baseball cap over his head. He was wearing a plain v-neck t-shirt under a checkered polo shirt.

"No need for that. I'm just happy to see you well." He said with a smile on his face. Usagi smiled back at him.

"I made a stranger worry over me." She said to herself. "There are a lot of things going on in my life right now and I have no one to turn to." She added.

"I've been alone most of my life as well. It's truly hard to have no one in your life. But when I met my wife, everything changed."

"Really you're married?" Usagi asked in shocked. The man laughed at her expression.

"Yes I am." He answered and then he showed to her his ring finger. "I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world." He added as he looked at the ring on his finger.

"I'm sorry if I seemed so surprise. It's just that, you look young for your age…probably in your late 20's to early 30's." Usagi explained. The man smirked at her compliment.

"Thank you for your compliment miss." He said.

"Call me Usagi sir!" She cheerfully retorted. "Tsukino Usagi."

"I'm…" He kept quiet for a second, thinking whether he would give his name to this cheerful young lady. "I'm Helios." He said.

"Helios…that's a foreign sounding name. Are you a foreigner sir? If you are, then your nihongo is very excellent." Usagi said.

"Yes I am, although I was born and raised here in Japan."

"Oh, I see. Is your wife here as well sir?" She asked. The man was taken aback by her question.

"My wife is in a coma. She's in the hospital right now and I have to be away for her because of business." He answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that sir." Usagi said sadly. "I believe you greatly miss her." She added.

"Yes. I miss her very much." The man said as he looked at the blue skies above them. "I just wish I can do something for her."

The man noticed that Usagi took her bag, opened it and rummaged its contents. He watched her as she took out a colored paper and started folding it. She made a paper crane and offered it to him.

"Here sir!" She said with a smile on her face. "I hope your wife gets better."

Usagi was overjoyed with the man accepted the paper crane she made. The man was grateful for her simple gift. The man wanted to embrace but he restrained himself from doing so as he saw another person coming towards them; a young man with ebony hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Usako!" He called out as she stood. Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. It was her beloved Mamo-chan. She looked behind her and saw the love of her life as he ran towards them.

"Mamo-chan!" She exclaimed as the young man came towards her and embraced her. The man watched them and couldn't help but to feel envious of them. He looked at his watch and saw that it's almost time.

"Mamo-chan, I met Helios-san today. He's a foreigner visiting our country." She said as she introduced the man sitting on the bench.

"Nice to meet you sir." Mamoru said although he was suspicious about the man as shown as how much his gripped tightened around Usagi's waist.

"The pleasure is all mine." The man answered. "Well I better get going. Thank you for the gift Tsukino-san."

"I will include your wife in my prayers when I visit the temple sir. I hope she will wake up soon." Usagi said as she bowed her head.

"Thank you." The man answered. He then looked at Mamoru and smiled. "You have a fine young lady by your side. Take care of her." He said, and then he walked away.

* * *

><p>King Enymion returned the key to Sailor Pluto. He got back exactly as his one hour in the past expired. He was accompanied by Sailor Pluto to the palace. He visited the crystal case where his slumbering wife was encased. "I love you Usako." He said.<p>

He and Sailor Pluto proceeded to chamber a few meters away from Neo Queen Serenity's crystal case. He let out a deep sigh. "I'm ready Setsuna…put me into sleep and activate the system. It will project a holographic image of me with my consciousness in it." He instructed.

"As you wish your highness." Sailor Pluto replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Tokyo, One year after the Dark Moon Kingdom's Defeat<strong>

King Endymion had a long day. His day was filled with meetings as Crystal Tokyo's rehabilitation had been in full swing since their awakening. Knowing that he and his wife will be busy, they decided to send Chibi-usa back to the past again. He explained to their only daughter that they were sending her back so that their past selves can train her to become a Sailor Soldier.

King Endymion breathed a sigh of relief as the day was about to end. He needed another cup of coffee to keep him awake if he still wanted to see his wife who was out with the scouts helping out the residents of Crystal Tokyo.

"Mamo-chan!" He was surprised to hear his wife. He looked at his watch. They were back early. He stood from his desk and waited for his wife to come inside his office. As expected, she threw herself to the awaiting embrace of her beloved king.

"I missed you today." He whispered.

"I missed you too Mamo-chan." She said back she closed the gap between them and kissed her husband.

"I'm sorry if I keep asking you to do the office and admin side of our work. You know I'm not smart enough to be a politician." Neo Queen Serenity joked after they have broken the kiss.

"As long as you'll kiss me in exchange for all the hard work, I don't mind." King Endymion teased back and winked at his wife.

"By the way Mamo-chan, I saw this in one of your books." Neo Queen Serenity handed to his husband a paper crane. "I remember giving it to man I spoke to centuries ago. His wife was in a comatose if I remember our conversation correctly." Neo Queen Serenity added. She then saw her husband smiling at her. Neo Queen Serenity's eyes widened.

"It was you?" She asked. King Endymion nodded.

"I was lonely at that time and I wanted to see you before I was put into sleep as well." He answered.

"I know you were Mamo-chan…I'm sorry for leaving you like that." New Queen Serenity kissed her king's palm. The king tilted his wife's chin and kissed her on her lips tenderly. It was only when they needed to breath that they parted.

"What do you know, you said to me at that time that my wife will get better. It did come true." He whispered on her ear as he felt her giggle.

**End**


End file.
